


If I Go There Will Be Trouble (And If I Stay It Will Be Double)

by AbschaumNo1



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Sex, Multi, Open Relationships, Polyamory, Punk, Strangers to Lovers, honestly it's just mentions and this doesn't get racier than a bond movie, which is my standard to evaluate age ratings if you didn't know that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24866581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbschaumNo1/pseuds/AbschaumNo1
Summary: Tango meets Impulse at a bar. It all kind of goes from there.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Tango Tek/Zedaph (Video Blogging RPF), Zedaph/impulseSV, Zedaph/impulseSV/Tango Tek, impulseSV/Tango Tek (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 117





	If I Go There Will Be Trouble (And If I Stay It Will Be Double)

**Author's Note:**

> I was innocently watching Impulse and Tango stream last Friday (19th June 2020), when all of a sudden Impulse joked about having a mid-life crisis and the words "repierce my eyebrow" fell and when I wasn't all no thoughts head empty, brain went brrrr
> 
> Title from Should I Stay Or Should I Go? by The Clash

Tango meets the guy at a bar.

He's out with Etho and Doc, just a bit of a guys' night out to celebrate Etho's birthday. Doc's off somewhere talking to a cute guy with light brown hair and dark eyes, who looks like he's barely allowed to be out and drinking, and Etho abandoned him a bit ago to go flirt with the barkeeper he's had his eyes on for months.

Tango kind of wishes Zed was with him, but this isn't quite his scene and he's waiting at home, probably cuddling with Clifford and watching documentaries on sheep farming. If he's honest Tango would much rather be there with him right now, if only because it would mean he doesn't sit alone at a table watching his two friends do their damned best to find someone to go home with.

He has just about decided to finish his beer and go home, when his view gets blocked by black jeans clinging to narrow hips in a downright sinful way that's only accentuated by the studded leather belt hanging around them. His eyes move up almost automatically, taking in the black t-shirt with the green print that is tight enough to show off a strong chest and shoulders and the very nice smile until they meet brown eyes. He registers the piercing and the green mohawk almost as an afterthought, because damn if this is not the most handsome guy Tango has met since getting together with Zed.

"You look like you could use some company," the guy says, and Tango has to swallow because that voice is just as attractive as the man it belongs to.

He shrugs. "Kinda got abandoned by my friends," he says, glad he doesn't sound as breathless as he feels right now.

It's enough of an invitation for the guy to sit down with him and say, "I'm Impulse."

"Tango."

"It's nice to meet you, Tango," Impulse says, still smiling, and now that he has less opportunity to get distracted by the rest of his body Tango can fully appreciate his face.

He's not quite sure what to focus on, the lips wrapping around the neck of his beer bottle to take a sip, or the eyes that never leave his face, even as he can't help but glance down to watch the movement of Impulse's throat as he swallows.

Impulse smirks and turns his head to survey the crowd, and Tango gets so caught up in studying his profile that he almost misses the next question.

“So which ones are your friends?”

It takes him a moment to catch up, but then he turns to look around.

“The white haired dude flirting with the barkeeper, and the Creeper dude in the corner with the guy with the red sweater,” he says, before he takes a swig of his beer, if only because his mouth is incredibly dry right now.

Impulse makes an amused sound when he finds Doc in the corner, and says, “So that’s where Grian went.” He turns to Tango, raising one eyebrow, the light glinting off the ring adorning it. “I hope your friend’s into hippies.”

Tango has to snort. “The way he looks right now he might be into one at least.”

He tries to take another sip of his beer, but has to realise that the bottle is empty.

Impulse watches him for a moment before he says, “Let me get you another drink.”

“I…” Tango has to clear his throat. “Yeah sure. Make it a water though, if you do.”

Impulse nods and grabs both of their bottles as he gets up. He carries them in one hand, long fingers wrapped around their necks, and Tango watches him as he goes. His jeans cling even more spectacularly to his backside somehow, and Tango scrambles to get his communicator out of his pocket to text Zed.

_‘So I met a guy.’_

_‘Is he more handsome than me?’_

Zed’s reply is immediate and Tango snorts.

_‘Not quite. But it’s close.’_

_‘Go get him then :)’_

Tango has to chuckle at that and when he looks u from his messages Impulse is already making his way back over towards him, holding two glasses of water.

Tango shoots back a quick reply to Zed, something along the lines of “Gonna try” and then Impulse slides back into the seat across from him and he puts his communicator away again.

“Your boyfriend?” Impulse asks, and Tango shoots him a surprised look.

“How…?”

Impulse shrugs. “You stayed sitting on your own even when it was clear your friends probably aren’t coming back,” he says. “So you either have a boyfriend waiting for you at home, or you’re shy, but you’re not the shy type to be honest. Besides, the look you had when you looked at your communicator just now was far too fond to be a friend."

Tango blinks at a loss for words for a moment. He didn't realise that he was that transparent.

"So then why did you approach me?" he asks finally, tilting his head to the side.

"As I said, you looked like you could use some company." Impulse shrugs again. "I know I've been a bit flirty but I'm not trying anything. I'm not here to be someone's dirty secret, even though you're hot."

Tango considers him for a moment, before he says, "What if I told you my boyfriend doesn't mind?"

This time it is Impulse's turn to look surprised.

He swallows before he says, "I'd want some proof at least, I think."

Tango digs his communicator back out of his pocket and unlocks it. The conversation with Zed is still open, a new message at the bottom saying _'I won't wait for you then. Have fun <3'_

He slides it over to Impulse, who raises an eyebrow but leans in to read the messages on the screen.

When he's done he looks up at Tango and there's a new intensity in his look that makes Tango swallow.

Impulse leans back and takes a long drink of his water.

"So how about we get out of here once have finished these?" he says, and Tango nods mutely.

He swallows again. "I'd like that very much."

"I don't live far from here, if that's okay with you."

"It's fine."

Impulse smiles and leans back in, his shirt stretching deliciously across his shoulders. His smile turns into a smirk when Tango licks his lips at the sight.

Tango has never finished a glass of water faster.

He catches Etho's eyes when they're on their way out, and only gets a raised eyebrow and a thumbs up that he answers with a roll of his eyes, before he slips on his leather jacket and follows Impulse outside.

Impulse turns to follow the street and Tango falls into step next to him. It's a nice evening. Cool for August, which is the only reason Tango brought a jacket at all, but still warm, and they talk idly as they walk. Impulse works as an engineer by day, Tango learns, and he laughs when Tango tells him that he does the same. They both finished college just two years ago, but Impulse only moved to the city for his job after he got his degree, while Tango has moved here years ago when he was still in high school.

And Tango knows he should watch the street more closely, but he can't seem to take his eyes off Impulse, and when they pass an alleyway, it only takes him a split second to pull Impulse away from the main street and press him against the wall.

He's taller than Tango, and he looks down at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Changed your mind on going to mine?" he asks and Tango shakes his head.

"No I just…can I kiss you? Because I've been thinking about-"

He gets cut off by Impulse pulling him in and flipping them around before he mashes their lips together in a kiss that's just about the hottest thing Tango has experienced outside his relationship with Zed.

He groans into it, eagerly opening his mouth to let Impulse deepen the kiss, and he's glad he has the wall at his back because his knees go weak at the intensity, the feeling of Impulse's body pressed against his, the easy display of strength he hadn't fully expected.

They're both panting when Impulse moves away, and once they have caught their breaths, Impulse takes his hand and pulls him back out onto the street, his steps a bit faster than before.

"It's not far from here," he says, and Tango follows eagerly.

They reach Impulse's building only a few minutes later and once they're inside and have hurried up the stairs to Impulse's apartment, and the door is closed behind them, Tango finds himself pressed against the wall of the hallway, Impulse's lips back on his, his hands already sliding underneath Tango's shirt.

He only lets go to slide Tango's jacket off his shoulders and to take off his own and for them both to take off their boots before they're kissing again, Impulse steering him towards the bedroom as they take off each other's shirts.

Tango feels the backs of his knees hitting the bed and lowers himself down, pulling Impulse along with him, their bodies pressed together as Impulse starts to work open his jeans for him. He loses every coherent thought not long after that.

Impulse offers him to stay after, and Tango is too comfortable in his bed not to take him up on the offer. He knows Zed won't expect him back until the morning anyways.

They have sex again in the morning, and Impulse offers him use of the shower while he makes breakfast. It's nice, not at all awkward, and even as he leaves, hoping Impulse will find the note with his contact information he left tucked into a corner of the bathroom mirror, Tango already knows that he wants to see him again.

Zed's already up when he unlocks the door to their apartment, and once Tango has said hello to Clifford and changed into something more comfortable, he joins him on the couch, kissing him hello before Zed leans into him, a smile on his face.

"Had a good night?" Zed asks.

"It was...amazing," Tango says. "He's really hot. And the sex was just...fucking great."

Zed laughs.

"I don't think I've heard you talk about a hook-up like that in quite a while," he teases.

Tango leans his head against his and clears his throat.

"Well I haven't had one this good in a while."

"You gonna see him again?"

"If he wants to." Tango shrugs. "Who knows? Doc was flirting with his friend last night, looked kind of serious."

"Good for him. And good for you." They're both silent for a moment before Zed kisses his cheek and asks, "You had breakfast yet?"

"Yeah, Impulse made something before I left."

"Cool." Zed leans a bit more comfortably against him, before he reaches for the remote and turns the TV on, settling on some sitcom as background noise.

Tango puts his arm around him and sighs contently. He'll tell Zed all about his night later. But now it's time to relax.

Impulse messages him a few days later and they start talking. Just casual stuff about how their days went and what's going on in their lives. Impulse mentions going out and hooking up with people sometimes, and Tango talks about Zed but other than that they kind of skirt around the topic of sex.

It confuses Tango, because the few times they do come close to talking about it, Impulse sounds like he enjoyed it.

He mentions it to Zed, who shrugs and gently says, “Have you considered that maybe he just doesn’t know that he can? You told him I was fine with that one night, but you never said that that extended past that night, did you?”

Tango blinks, and says, “Oh.”

Zed laughs and kisses him. “Go tell him so you can stop sighing wistfully about all the amazing sex you could have with him.”

Tango makes an indignant sound, because he is not sighing wistfully, but he also pulls out his communicator and opens his conversation with Impulse. He stares at it for a moment, his last message from a few hours ago a photo of Clifford, Zed’s body just visible in the back, his hand buried in Clifford’s fur. Tango has captioned it _‘That’s my place :(’_ and Impulse replied with _‘Nawwww’_ and _‘Maybe if you ask nicely he’ll share.’_

Tango hasn’t replied to that yet, because he had been too busy pulling Zed away from the dog and the couch and luring him to bed.

Zed’s lying next to him and kisses his shoulder now.

“If you don’t know how, I can do it,” he says, and before Tango can reply, Zed has grabbed his own communicator from the nightstand, and is looking at him expectantly to hand over Impulse’s contact information.

Tango rolls his eyes at him and pulls up the contact to send to Zed, who immediately starts typing.

He shows the message to Tango before sending it. Just a quick, _‘Hey, this is Zed, Tango’s boyfriend. I know he probably never mentioned this, but I really don’t mind if you sleep with him again.’_

Zed sends the message once Tango nods, and a moment later the little box at the bottom is already indicating that Impulse is typing out a reply, and Tango watches it, biting his lip.

Impulse is typing for a while, but when he finally replies it’s just _‘Oh.’_

Tango doesn’t get to see Zed’s reply until he’s already sent it. The _‘Please sleep with him again. He enjoyed it so much he’s still sighing wistfully when he thinks about it.’_ sitting right there on Zed’s screen.

Tango doesn’t get to see Impulse’s reply to that because his own communicator dings with a message from him in that moment, and he scrambles to read it.

_‘So your boyfriend is telling me I should sleep with you again.’_

Tango’s fingers hover over the keys for a moment before he types back.

_‘I hope he’s not being rude or anything.’_

_‘No not at all, just clearing some things up.’_

_‘So you’re sighing wistfully about me, huh?’_

_‘Lies and slander.’_

_‘I did enjoy it though’_

_‘And I would be open to do it again.’_

_‘If you want to that is’_

_‘I would like to’_

_‘I enjoyed it too’_

_‘A lot actually’_

_‘So… my place for pizza and a movie and sex later this week?’_

_‘Friday work for you?’_

_‘Yep.’_

_‘I’ll see you on Friday then.’_

_‘I’m looking forward to it already’_

_‘Me too.’_

It takes a moment, but then Impulse sends a photo. He’s in bed, his face is out of the shot, but Tango can see his naked torso, the sheets slid down so they barely cover his hips, one hand slipped underneath suggestively.

“Fuck,” he whispers, and Zed, who’s leaning in to peer over his shoulder lets out a low whistle.

“I can see why you’re into that,” he says, and Tango just groans, because really it’s unfair that he has to wait until Friday.

Zed snickers, and then he’s kissing the side of Tango’s neck, and blindly taking the communicator from his hands to set it down onto the nightstand, before he moves on top of Tango, straddling his waist and leans down to kiss him.

“Guess you’ll have to make do with me until Friday,” he says and Tango groans again before Zed shimmies down a little and his groan turns into a cut-off moan. He thinks he’ll more than make do.

When Impulse lets him into the apartment that Friday he's wearing sweatpants and a soft t-shirt, his unstyled mohawk pulled back into a small bun at the back of his head. He smiles when he sees Tango, and actually leans in to kiss him, soft but sure.

"I hope that was okay," he says after, clearing his throat. "I know Zed said…"

"Zed really is okay with whatever we're doing," Tango is quick to say, before he pulls Impulse in and kisses him again. "He just likes to know."

"Yeah, he uh he mentioned that."

And really Tango shouldn't be surprised that they kept talking after those initial messages, but he still is. He wonders briefly what else they've been talking about, but he banishes the thought quickly. If it's important they'll tell him.

He takes off his boots and follows Impulse to the living room.

"I hope I got your order right," Impulse says, and Tango can smell the pizza already.

He's surprised once again when he realises that Impulse got him a Hawaii just like he likes it. He knows they've talked about it before, but he didn't expect Impulse to remember.

"It's perfect," he says, smiling, and Impulse smiles back, quite obviously proud that he remembered.

Tango can't help himself, he has to pull him in to kiss him again, one hand at the side of his neck. Impulse's hands come to rest on his hips, and Tango deepens the kiss. He sighs into it when Impulse's thumbs slide underneath his shirt to rub small circles into the skin, but before he can press closer Impulse moves away, smiling softly.

"Let's eat before it gets cold," he says.

Tango nods. Pizza first. They have the whole evening after all.

Impulse puts on a movie and they sit together on the couch, eating their pizza. The movie's not finished once they're done, but Tango doesn't care much. There's a bit of pizza sauce stuck to the corner of Impulse's mouth and he can't not lean in to kiss it away, which leads to Impulse turning his head ever so slightly to kiss him properly, and after that they're somehow lying down, Tango on top of Impulse and they're only kissing at first, but they soon move on to making out, the movie completely forgotten.

They do move things to the bedroom eventually, and this time they tumble down onto the bed together in a tangle of limbs, shirts and pants lost somewhere on the way. Somewhere at the back of his mind Tango wonders what this would be like if Zed was here, but it's a fleeting thought, quickly dispersed by Impulse's hands on his skin and replaced by much more immediate needs.

They fall into a rhythm. They usually meet on the weekends, talk via text the rest of the time. Tango knows Zed and Impulse are still texting, because he's sure they're comparing notes. Sure, some of the things Impulse knows to take him apart in bed come with familiarity, but there's others that he is sure only Zed knows about, and Impulse knows exactly what they are.

It's not like he minds, but he finds himself increasingly wondering what could be if he was in bed with both of them at the same time. He knows he's in deep when he catches himself daydreaming about waking up with them, about spending lazy afternoons on the couch together, about coming home to the two of them and Clifford cuddling on the couch.

And maybe he should have clued in earlier on the fact that he has long stopped thinking of Impulse as the guy he hooks up with. Impulse is so much more these days. He drags Tango out to concerts of bands he hasn't seen in years because it had never been Zed's crowd, and even if Zed wouldn't have cared about staying home, Tango always felt guilty about it. They sit together having comfortable arguments about movies and whether pizza should be circular or squared, and sometimes to be a little shit Impulse will climb into Tango's lap and kiss him to shut him up. And when one of them is exhausted after a hard week at work they just sit together, watch TV and just rest. It's not so different from his relationship with Zed, and should anyone ask, Tango would be hard pressed to explain why it's not the same.

One morning when they're still lying in bed, neither of them quite willing to move yet, Impulse says, "Tell me about Zed."

Tango shoots him a surprised look, and he shrugs. "I've been talking to him, and you do talk about him, but you never talk about how you met him or how you came to be with him. I'm curious."

Tango thinks about it for a moment before he says, "I met him in high school. We had entirely different friend circles when we met, but we both got into trouble a lot. I was the average rebellious teenager, who didn't care enough to do much and caused trouble on purpose. And he was the class clown." He has to smile at the memories. "If there was a prank going on it was likely that he was involved somehow. We met a lot in detention and one day he pulled me aside after and told me we were getting milkshakes. We just never stopped hanging out after that.

"He got me away from some of my more destructive ideas and I was there when the jocks thought he was a good victim. They thought I could kick their asses and even if I was never much of a fighter it was enough to make them shut up. And when they had their backs turned I helped Zed prank them in retaliation.

"We didn't actually start dating until college. We were attached at the hip by then, even when we were dating other people. Zed had this boyfriend our first year of college; a good dude, even if he went on to join the military. He liked to joke that we were practically an old married couple.

"And I had more than one relationship that ended because they got jealous over how close Zed and I were."

Tango shrugs.

"In the end it started a bit as a joke between us about how we actually were like an old married couple and should just make it official. We did some stupid things, slept with each other a couple times when one of us was hurt from a break-up. Or well, mostly when I was hurting from a break-up. Zed only had that first one with Wels. And then we just woke up one morning and looked at each other and decided we should just give it a real shot. Clearly we were sticking together for better or worse. We've been together ever since."

"And sometimes you sleep with people who aren't Zed," Impulse says, a simple statement, no judgement attached.

Tango swallows. "It was never often. I became a bit hermity with him. The deal was always that it was fine as long as we told each other, but Zed definitely found less people he was interested in than I did. There was that cute barista he worked with our last year of college, and a guy on one of his courses, who didn't approach him until after they had graduated. I had more. Until I met you at least. There hasn't been anyone but you two since."

He can't quite figure out the look Impulse is giving him right now, but the thought is quickly forgotten when Impulse leans in and kisses him.

"There hasn't been anyone but you since we started doing this regularly either," Impulse says when he is done making Tango's toes curl. "I know we never said anything about being exclusive, but...I haven't really wanted anyone else."

He smiles softly and this time it's Tango who initiates the kiss, gently pushing at Impulse's shoulder until he's lying on his back, Tango braced on one arm above him. Impulse's arms snake around his waist, pulling him close as Tango deepens the kiss.

It takes him a while to leave that day.

Their talk changes nothing at all and yet it changes everything. For the first time Tango allows himself to consider that there might be a possibility of there being more; of there being a chance that he can actually have them both and all of them being happy. He thinks about it constantly now that he has that hope, but he has no idea how he could even start approaching either of them. He's sure they both have realised that something's up, but he just doesn't know where to begin even.

In the end the first step, which is to get them to meet somehow, is taken out of his hands entirely. Doc has been dating Grian for a while now and somehow their friend circles have started merging more and more and when Mumbo's birthday comes up, only a week before Zed's, he invites both Tango and Zed, and Impulse.

Tango mentions it to Zed, who looks at him for a moment before he smiles and says, "I'm looking forward to meeting Impulse. We've texted, but it's not the same as actually meeting him."

"He said the same," Tango says, and he doesn't realise how relieved he feels until the words are out.

He's not afraid that they won't like each other. They've been talking for months, they know each other's faces from pictures and they both know what Tango tells them of each other. But he hopes this will make it easier to approach them both about meeting up together at least and Tango yearns.

He arrives with Zed on the evening itself, and the first thing they do after saying hello to Mumbo and wishing him a happy birthday is find Impulse.

He's in the kitchen talking to Etho, who's brought Beef, the barkeeper who after excessive amounts of flirting from Etho finally gave him his number and told him to take him out to dinner first.

Tango will never get tired of seeing the way Impulse's leather jacket stretches across his shoulders. His mohawk is a yellowish blond right now, and when he turns and greets them with a smile, Tango realises that he's added a second ring to his eyebrow. He shoots Zed an unsure look, but Tango just leans in to press a quick kiss to his lips.

"That one's new," he says, smoothing his thumb over Impulse's eyebrow next to the new piercing.

Impulse shrugs. "I felt like getting another one." He turns to Zed who pulls him into an easy hug.

"It's good to finally meet you," Zed says warmly, and Tango can see Impulse's shoulders relax slightly.

He smiles back. "You too. We've been texting so much."

Tango smiles and wraps an arm around each of them.

"Needy," Impulse says with a laugh that's echoed by Zed.

"When is he ever?"

Tango only shrugs unrepentantly, and his smile only grows wider when he feels their arms wrap around him in turn, resting against each other as if that's where they belong.

Impulse and Zed get along great, and as the evening progresses Tango finds himself happy in a way he hadn't realised he could be. It's comfortable and even if they gang up on him to tease him, he doesn't mind.

It's Zed who invites Impulse over the next weekend at the end of the evening. He's not planning a birthday party this year, Tango knows and they wanted to stay in and have a nice evening together. Tango plans to cook dinner, but he's not fussed about cooking for one more, especially if it's Impulse.

Impulse agrees immediately.

Tango's busy in the kitchen when the doorbell rings and Zed lets Impulse in. He can hear them greet each other and a few moments later Impulse comes into the kitchen. He greets Tango with a kiss and a mock-offended, "You never cook for me."

"I'm cooking for you now, am I not?" Tango says with a grin, and Impulse laughs.

"You got me there. Anything I can help you with?"

"Nope. Food won't be long."

Impulse nods and with a smile and another kiss he disappears towards the living room. Tango can hear Zed introducing him to Clifford before their conversation fades into the background and he focuses back on his cooking.

They're on the couch, Clifford between them when Tango brings in the plates. They both look up and smile at him, and somehow it takes his breath away a little.

He puts the plates down on the table that doubles as Zed's work space usually, and a moment later they join him.

Impulse has brought wine and they toast Zed's birthday and then they fall into easy conversation as they eat. It's nice, comfortable, and by the time they're all done and pushed away their plates Impulse is telling them stories about the band he played drums in in college. Tango has heard some of them before, but he likes hearing them again, and Zed looks like he's enjoying hearing them for the first time.

There's a lull in the conversation and Zed and Impulse exchange a look before Zed leans forward looking intensely at Tango.

"We've been talking, and we realised there's something on your mind," he says. "And we think we know what it is."

"You have feelings for both of us, don't you?" Impulse says gently.

Tango looks between them, surprised, but then he nods.

"Well we sat down together last week," Zed says. "And we talked about how we want to move forward."

"My lease on my apartment is running out at the end of the month," Impulse adds. "And Zed offered that I could move in here, with you guys. We don't know each other as well, but we want to try and figure this all out together. See where it goes."

Tango gapes at them for a moment, trying to find his words but then he nods eagerly.

"I...yes, please," is all he can manage.

Impulse and Zed share a smile and his heart feels full.

"This is the last one," Impulse says as he puts down the box he just carried up the stairs. “Just the unpacking left."

Tango nods, pulling him in for a kiss before he pushes him towards the living room.

"Let's take a break before we do that. We've earned it."

Impulse laughs. "Lazy," he says, before he leans in for another kiss. Tango rolls his eyes at him but he rests a hand on his hip and holds him there easily as he tilts his head a little to deepen the kiss.

They're interrupted by Zed clearing his throat.

"And I don't get anything? I helped, too," he says, hands on his hips as he shakes his head with a sigh.

Impulse laughs and extends a hand to beckon him over, drawing him in when he's close enough, and gently kissing him as well.

Tango watches them with a smile.

They have spent more time together over the past few weeks before Impulse left to visit his parents over Christmas and it has been amazing. Impulse had held back a little in the beginning, but Zed had made sure to include him in his affections, had pulled him in to kiss him as a greeting, and it hadn't taken Impulse long to take the initiative himself.

And now Impulse will be living with them. Tango can barely wait to see how things progress from here.

They turn to look at him now, matching looks of consideration on their faces, and then Zed says, "You know, I think we haven't tested how the bed will handle all three of us."

"Would be a shame if it broke the first night I'm here," Impulse agrees.

"A real shame," Zed says, and then he's stepping in and tilts Tango's face up towards him. "Don't you think?" he whispers and before Tango can say anything about how they could just say what they want, Zed's kissing him.

Impulse is right there to replace him when they come up for air, and Tango can feel Zed's hands slide under his shirt from behind, his lips pressing kisses along his shoulder.

And when they both take his hands to pull him towards the bedroom he goes easily.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on [tumblr.](https://abschaumno1.tumblr.com)


End file.
